


5 times Debra & Rita didn't hang out & 5 times they did

by Legendawson



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Debra Morgan is a lesbian, F/F, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, This discusses some past abuse Rita went through, like she's super duper gay and emo, spoilers for 4x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendawson/pseuds/Legendawson
Summary: Spoilers for Dexter 4x12!!5 times Deb and Rita couldn't hang out. 5 times they could.





	5 times Debra & Rita didn't hang out & 5 times they did

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: I refer to Rita as Rita Brandon and not Bennett because I refuse to call her by her abusers last name. Just wanted to clear that up because most people don't know her maiden name :)

I.

Rita had never been happier. She had finally gotten away from Paul. For good. Thanks to Debra Morgan. Her hero. Her savior.  
Since then, Rita & Deb became fast friends. In fact, they had plans to hang out tonight. Rita smiled. She finally had a friend. Paul wouldn't allow her to have friends. But Paul can't tell her what to do anymore. Can't break her anymore. She was free to do what she wanted. Free to do and say what she wanted, when she wanted, without the fear of her or her children's safety.  
As Rita was setting up the movie she was going to watch with Deb, she got a call.  
"Son of holy fuckballs!" Deb yelled the second Rita answered the phone.  
Rita giggled at her friends foul mouth "What's up, Deb?"  
"Fuck, Rita! I can't make it to our movie night. I'm so sorry! But I just cracked this case and it could help me get transferred over to homicide if I was the one to solve it" Deb uttered out.  
Rita was sad, but if this is the worst thing that'll happen to her now that Paul was gone? She'll take it!  
"It's okay, Deb. Good luck on that case" Rita said.  
"Are you sure you don't hate me? I'm the worlds worst friend!" Deb exclaimed.  
"No you're not. Your career is important to you, I understand that. And plus, you saved me. You saved me from Paul. I can never repay you for that" Rita said.  
Deb blushed "Well, I wouldn't say that I saved you. It could've been anyone who responded to that call."  
Rita smiled "Yeah but would anyone else who came buy me ice cream to try to cheer me up and become my friend?"  
Deb laughed "I guess not, but they'd be stupid to pass up being friends with someone as wonderful as you."  
Rita's heart skipped a beat "Go solve that case, Deb. I know you can do it."

II.

Deb anxiously bit her nails. She had to cancel her plans with Rita. She just had to. But she absolutely hated lying to the blonde beauty that she had grown so fond of. But Rita's her brothers girlfriend. She's in love with her brothers girlfriend. If she didn't start distancing herself a little bit, there would be no way she would be able to keep her hands off of Rita.  
The more she thought about it, the more she hated the thought of lying to Rita. It took Rita a long time to trust people after Paul. Debs earned that trust, she hated to betray that now.

As it was nearing the end of the day, Deb knew she had to come up with something, anything. That's when Angel Batista, her favorite coworker, walked over to her desk "Hey, Deb."  
"Hey, Angel!" Deb smiled, hoping he'd give her something that required her to work late.  
"I'm really stuck on the ice truck killer case. It's a tough nut to crack. I'd hate to ask your help since it's almost the end of the day-" Angel said.  
Deb cut him off "I'll do it!"  
"Really? It's a Friday, I thought you'd have plans. Anyway thank you, Deb. As always, you got my back" Angel smiled at his favorite detective.  
As Angel walked away, Deb frowned. If this is what she wanted, why did she feel so disappointed about it? She sighed. She knew. It was because she loved Rita. She wanted to see her. No matter how much every instinct in her told her to back off.  
Deb sighed, calling Rita "Hey, Rita."  
"Let me guess, you can't come over anymore?" Rita asked.  
"I'm so sorry. Last minute my favorite coworker asked me for help on cracking the ice truck killers case, he's always had my back, I can't say no to him" Deb explained, really glad that she didn't have to lie.  
"It's okay. I hope you catch that terrible killer. I know you can do it" Rita said softly.  
"Thank you, Rita. Tell the kids I say hi" Deb said.  
Rita pulled the phone away from her face to pass along the message. Deb could hear Astor and Cody screaming in the background.  
"They miss you" Rita stated.  
Deb picked up the picture she had of Astor, Cody, Rita, and herself that she had sitting on her desk "I miss them too."

III.

Deb was sitting at the bar with a vodka soda for herself, and a non alcoholic strawberry daiquiri that she ordered for Rita.  
Deb couldn't believe Rita was pregnant. Just thinking about being an aunt made her smile. But frowned knowing that now, she definitely had no shot with Rita. But it's been 3 years. She had to get over her sometime.  
Even though the pregnancy was unexpected, Deb and Rita were still going out for celebratory drinks.  
Deb checked the time. 6:15 PM. Rita was supposed to meet her at 5:30 PM. Slightly concerned, she decided to text her.  
**Debrawww:** hey, rita, are you still coming?  
The message that Rita sent to Deb made her laugh so hard she snorted.  
**margaRITA:** fuck  
And the next thing she knew, she was getting a call from Rita.  
Deb answered concerned for her friend "Hey, is everything okay?"  
"I'm so sorry, sweetie. Morning sickness is kicking my ass" Rita sighed.  
"Oh man, are you alright?" Deb asked.  
"I don't think I can make it for drinks. I'm sorry to ditch you like this" Rita apologized.  
Deb tried to hide the disappoint in her voice "It's okay. Totally okay. I hope you feel better."  
"Thank you for being so understanding" Rita said.  
"Do you want me to come over? I can bring you some ice cream or whatever pregnant ladies crave" Deb offered.  
Rita put down the phone and puked again. Deb frowned, hating to hear her friend in so much pain.  
Rita cleared her throat  & picked the phone up again "I really appreciate that, but Dexters helping me, so it's ok, but thank you for the offer."  
Deb scowled. But really, she should be thankful someone is there to comfort her pregnant friend. She just wished it was her.

IV.

She was dead. Really dead. Rita was dead. Her brothers wife was dead. The love of her life was dead. The best mother ever was dead. She's never done anything wrong. So how is it fair that she was killed? If she didn't want Trinity dead before, she sure wanted him fucking dead now.  
Before Rita had died, her and Deb made plans to get drinks the day after Dexter and her got back from their honeymoon. That was today. So Deb sat at the bar and pretended that Rita was running late. Deb called Rita's phone just to hear her voicemail. Hear her beautiful voice. She promised herself this would be the last time she would call Rita's voicemail just so she could hear her voice. But deep down, she knew she was lying to herself.  
"I'm Rita Brandon Morgan. Sorry I missed your call. If you leave your name and number, I'll call you back. Have a good day. God bless" Deb heard Rita's voice say. Astor and Cody were laughing in the background. That made Deb smile. And then break into tears. She's already cried over Rita's death 6 times. But this time, she was crying for Astor, Cody, and Harrison. Astor and Cody already lost their dad (no matter how terrible he was, that still must've been hard). And Harrison had sat in a pile of his mothers blood. Would he ever be the same again? That worried her. Would Dexter ever be the same again? Lately, understandably so, he'd been almost numb. Would she ever love again? She couldn't imagine that ever happening.  
Deb paid for her drink and left the bar, went to the gas station to buy beer, and went home to drink her sorrows away.

V.

"I hate you! I wish you were dead instead of mom! No, you know what I really wish? I wish mom had never met you and had married aunt Deb instead!" Astor screamed at Dexter and then ran off.  
Deb, Dexter, Harrison, Astor, and Cody were at a restaurant for Astor's birthday. It was sad that Rita wasn't here.  
Hearing Astor yell that, left Deb with her hanging mouth open. If Astor hadn't said that last part, she'd be irritated that someone would talk to her brother that way. But hearing Astor say she wished Rita had married her? It made her heart skip a beat.  
"I'll go talk to her" Deb said as she went after Astor. Deb frowned. It's moms who are supposed to comfort their distressed child. But Rita was gone.  
Deb found Astor crying in the bathroom.  
"Hey" Deb said.  
Astor wiped her tears "Leave me alone."  
"You can talk to me. I'm fun aunt Deb, remember?" Deb reassured.  
"Mom should be here" Astor said.  
"I know. I miss her too" Deb sighed.  
"I know that it's really hard for you now that she's gone. But why did you yell at Dexter about it?" Deb asked.  
"If mom married you, she would still be alive! You would've never let this happen to her!" Astor cried.  
"That's not true. Both Dexter and I work late. It still could've happened with me" Deb admitted, although she wanted to say that yes, she would've never let this happen.  
"Well mom was in love with you. She would've been happier with you. Cody and I would've been happier" Astor said.  
"She-she was in love with me?" Deb stuttered.  
"Duh!" Astor exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Again, Deb was left with her mouth hanging open.  
"How do you even know this?" Deb asked after the initial shock.  
"Her eyes lit up when she talked to you! More than they did when she kissed Dexter! And she had a picture of you in her wallet" Astor explained.  
"Well, we were best friend so-" Deb said, trying not to freak out.  
"Yeah, gay best friends" Astor mumbled.  
Deb laughed.  
"I... I loved her too" Deb admitted.  
"I think I still do" Deb mumbled.  
"I know" Astor said as she pulled Deb into a hug.

________________________________

I.

“What terrible sin have I committed to have to endure this?” Deb whined.  
“Come on, it’s only a roller coaster, you big baby" Rita teased.  
Deb and Rita were at the carnival. It was Rita's idea and Deb didn't have it in her to say no to the blonde beauty.  
Deb crossed her arms, again, unable to say no to her "Fine."

Once they were on the ride, Deb got a lot more nervous.  
"Fucking shit, Rita! I'm scared!" Deb screamed.  
Rita giggled.  
"Here I'll hold your hand" Rita said, intertwining their fingers.  
Deb blushed like an idiot.

After getting off that ride, they decided to get some food.  
"I'm paying" Deb said.  
"No, I'll pay since I made you get on that scary roller coaster" Rita said.  
"You didn't make me" Deb said.  
"You swore so much that after the ride, parents gave you dirty looks" Rita laughed.  
"It was fucking scary!" Deb exclaimed.  
"See, you didn't want to go on it. I'll pay" Rita said.  
"I can say no to you, ya know" Deb said.  
"You literally have never said no to me" Rita laughed.  
Deb stuck her tongue out like a child "Fine. Fucking point proven. But I'm still paying."

II.

Deb was drunk. Very drunk. Richard-Dawson-kiss-you-on-the-lips, Jabba-the-Hutt-mumbling-incoherently kinda drunk.  
Rita was buzzed. She wasn't that big of a drinker. Deb was mumbling about.... something? It was very hard to make out what she said. Rita made out 'fucking asshole' and 'take me to your fucking leader'... interesting.  
Deb was laughing and chugging her beer. And then Deb's lips were on Rita's. It was a sloppy and wet kiss, Rita kissed back anyway. Suddenly Deb pulled away and stared into her almost empty beer glass.  
"Why-" Rita started.  
"You-you s-should meet m-my brother" Deb slurred, cutting Rita off.  
"Um okay?" Rita said.  
And that's how the next day she ended up at dinner with Dexter Morgan. He was nice. But he seemed distracted. Like he had something better to do. Rita wished she was on a date with Deb instead.  
"She seems nice, your sister."  
"You seem nice too."

III.

Rita, Deb, Astor, and Cody were at the beach. Astor and Cody were building a sandcastle while Deb and Rita were swimming.  
"The water is so nice" Rita noted happily.  
"Yeah it really- MOTHERFUCKING SHIT WHAT WAS THAT?!" Deb screamed and jumped into Rita's arms.  
"What?" Rita questioned.  
"SOMETHING MOTHERFUCKING TOUCHED MY FUCKING FOOT!" Deb squealed.  
"You big baby, it's probably just seaweed" Rita reassured, still holding Deb bridal style.  
Deb shivered "THAT'S FUCKING WORSE!"  
Rita laughed "Astor and Cody wouldn't even freak out over this."  
"Yeah but you and your kids are brave ass motherfuckers!" Deb exclaimed.  
"Yeah but so are you" Rita said as she dropped Deb into the water.  
Deb came back up from underwater "Asshole!"  
"I'm gonna put this fucking seaweed in your hair!" Deb yelled.  
"No!!" Rita pleaded.  
Deb suddenly wasn't scared of the seaweed anymore and went underwater to grab some. She came back up and started chasing Rita with it.  
Deb chased her until they were on land, then she tackled her to the ground.  
Deb straddled Rita and put the seaweed in her hair.  
"You are so gonna get it!" Rita yelled, pushing Deb off of her.  
Rita grabbed some wet sand and chased after Deb with it.  
"Don't fucking put that in my hair!" Deb yelled.  
"You should've thought of that before you put seaweed in my hair!" Rita hollered as she finally tackled Deb to the ground and straddled her.  
Deb squirmed "Don't fucking do it!"  
Rita didn't listen, she shoved the sand into Deb's hair.  
They both broke out giggling.  
And without thinking, Rita bent down and kissed Deb. Rita pulled away when she realized just what she was doing.  
Deb gasped "Holy motherfucking shit."

IV.

Rita knew she had to cancel plans with Deb. She had kissed her! Things were going to be weird. Rita called Deb, glad she had a real excuse instead of having to lie to her beautiful foul mouthed friend.  
"Hey, Rito-Benito!" Deb greeted.  
Rita giggled "Hey, Debra-Dorito."  
"What's up?" Deb asked.  
"I hate to cancel on you, but the babysitter got sick and she can't watch the kids" Rita said. It was true, the babysitter really was sick. But she knew she was using that as an excuse not to see Deb.  
"That's okay! I love Astor and Cody! If you'll have me, I'll still come over! We can watch whatever they want and I'll trying to watch my language" Deb said.  
Rita knew she couldn't come up with another excuse without Deb knowing she was just making excuses, so she gave in.  
"Sounds good! See you later" Rita said excitedly. Because even if she knew she should back off, she couldn't wait to see Deb.

Deb sat on Rita's couch as Rita was ordering pizza and anxiously texted her best friend outside of work, besides Rita.  
**Debra Fucking Morgan:** fucking shit!  
**Anton Bitches:** omg what is it now?  
**Debra Fucking Morgan:** my chest, it's doing that warm fuzzy feeling! Make it stop! Oh fuck!! FUCK! Make it stoppp!!  
**Anton Bitches:** I've never met a more dramatic person than you in my life  
**Debra Fucking Morgan:** I might be dying, ya know!  
**Anton** **Bitches:** nah, ur in love  
**Debra** **Fucking** **Morgan:** again I say, fucking shit!  
**Anton** **Bitches:** have fun on ur date  
**Debra** **Fucking** **Morgan:** it's not a date!!  
**Anton** **Bitches:** lmao ok

"Pizza is ordered!" Rita said as she sat down on the couch next to Deb.  
"Thank you!" Astor, Cody, and Deb said in unison.  
"Who are you texting?" Rita asked.  
"My guy best friend outside of work. He's so weird" Deb answered.  
"Yeah but so are you" Rita teased.  
"Yeah but so are you" Deb repeated, making Rita giggle.

Rita started the movie as Deb made popcorn and the kids ate the pizza.  
Deb ate all the popcorn before Rita could even have one piece.  
"Bitch" Rita whispered.  
Deb fake gasped "Rita Brandon! Did you just swear?"  
Rita giggled "You're not the only one who can do it."

At some point during the movie, they must've passed out, because Deb woke up with Rita's head on her shoulder and the sun shining through the window. That made her smile.  
That smile faded when she saw the time. She was late for work.  
"Motherfucking shit!" Deb cussed.  
This must've woken her up because next thing she knew, Rita was talking.  
"Only you could make those words sound cute" Rita smiled.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!" Deb apologized.  
"It's okay. What's wrong?" Rita asked.  
"I'm late for work!" Deb exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry, next time remind me and I'll make you set an alarm on your phone in case you do it again" Rita said.  
Deb smiled "Last night was awesome, thank you for a great night."  
Rita went into the kitchen and got some pop tarts for Deb.  
"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day" Rita sing-songed.  
"You're such a mom!" Deb laughed.  
"Have a good day" Rita said.  
Deb tightly hugged Rita and then ran out the door.

"Did you get laid last night?" Quinn asked her when she got to work.  
"What the fuck? That's none of your business, but no, I didn't get laid last night" Deb rolled her eyes.  
"You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday" Quinn noted.  
"I stayed the night at a friends house" Deb answered.  
"You so got laid!" Quinn yelled.  
"Fuck you and your goddamn skill at noticing things" Deb cursed and walked away, making sure to purposely bump him on the way.

V.

Rita and Deb were making pudding and listening to music.  
"Hey, Rita" Deb called.  
Rita turned around "What?"  
Deb grabbed a little bit of powder and threw it at Rita.  
"You come into my house and waste pudding? I don't think so!" Rita giggled.  
"I'm sorry about wasting your precious pudding" Deb stuck her tongue out.  
"I would so get you back, but I'm not gonna waste this deliciousness" Rita said.  
Deb smiled "You're a smart cookie, you'll think of a way to get me back."  
All was silent for a minute, except for the music.  
"Oh shit!" Rita exclaimed.  
"What? What is it?" Deb asked because Rita hardly ever swore.  
"I've done this before" Rita said.  
"Huh?" Deb asked.  
"I'm pregnant" Rita declared.  
"Oh shit!" Deb yelled.  
And then Deb was hugging Rita and stroking her hair. And for a minute, just a minute, everything was okay before the storm came.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love this ship but nobody else does so I'm living in rarepair hell:((


End file.
